


焦糖布丁

by XiaoK



Category: Thor(Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoK/pseuds/XiaoK
Summary: “我们算在交往了吗”“看我心情”





	焦糖布丁

“loki你上班要迟到了”难得loki起的晚，thor想着他是不是闹钟没想，还在睡，就带开了一条门缝。  
里面的人其实早就做了起来，懒散的躺在床头，蓬乱的头发，杂乱的遮挡着脸颊，不知道是因为什么，他的眼神看起来更深邃了些，原本绿森林一般的眼睛变成了茫茫深海一般，周围甜腻的气息快速的在thor周身扩散，变得一发不可收拾。  
“thor你想和我来一发吗”loki抬起来脑袋，脸上带着一丝粉嫩，头发被撩到了脑后，这句话完全把thor吓呆滞了，“开玩笑的，帮我拿抑制剂”其实loki刚刚真的想放和他来一发，自己又不吃亏，但是thor的表情还是让他回归了现实，thor怎么可能会喜欢这样的自己是不是。  
“哦哦好”thor才反应过来上一句话，但是只可惜loki已经反悔了，他感受着loki身上的信息素，在书桌的小角落找到了一瓶深蓝色的小药瓶，里面的液体在光的折射下映出了深蓝色的影子晃荡在桌面上。  
“这个吗”thor发现loki还坐在床头发呆，可能像loki这样的人，也就只有发情期才会发呆吧，他走到了床头，拿着抑制剂在loki眼前晃荡了几下，床上的人白嫩的大腿一览无余。  
“哦，好，谢谢你”感觉到了那个火热的目光，从自己的大腿除移向更里面的loki，尴尬的拉了拉被子，想把抑制剂拿过来，谁知道thor突然就撇开了手，而抑制剂则被摔碎在了地上，就算是thor上一秒还想着克制，下一秒脑子就完全不听指挥了。  
他对准了loki的嘴一口咬了下去，推翻他，控制住了他的双手，再掰开他的双腿，但也仅仅只是这样，“呃....啊哈”被扑倒的人挣扎着从嘴里发出呻吟，挣扎着挣扎着也就任命了，索性敞开了腿求肏，“不可以标记我哦，大金毛”微微凸起的乳尖在thor的刺激下越发挺立，快感油然而生，loki舒服的仰起了头，手抵着男人的肩膀，让他在自己身上肆意的舔弄。  
loki的背部弯成了一条完美的曲线，双腿盘上了thor的腰部，“宝贝你真的不用上班吗”他停下了身上的动作，抬起头撑着手臂满眼都是爱意“不用，我请假了，对我好点，我可是生病了的”loki还，沉浸在刚刚的愉悦中，早上其实还有点发烧，现在他完全不在乎了。  
“不行，你都生病了我不能这么干”thor一听loki生病了就立马从他身上弹了起来，杵在哪里一动不动的，盯着床上衣衫不整的loki，那俩颗粉嫩的乳头还挺立着，“怎么的了，舔完了自己爽了，不管我了吗?”loki单手撑着脑袋，抬起了腿在thor的腹肌上画圈，这一举动就像是剪刀，剪断了thor仅剩的理智线。  
“哈....啊，你怎么只在外面摩”thor隔着自己的内裤就在哪里摩擦，性器上的青筋和粗糙的布料，让两个人的身体都格外的火热，thor一味的撑在loki身上，抽插着他的下身，时“loki，你知道吗，我第一次闻你的味道，就和吸了毒一样”  
“怎么我的...信息素是...毒品味的吗”loki用手撩起了遮挡住自己视线的头发，可是又发现自己和thor对上了眼才叫尴尬，“不不是的就是我会吸上瘾”thor挺下了动作，向loki解释，这事要是解释不清楚恐怕就追不到loki了吧，至少thor是这么想的，但是loki才不介意。  
“说话就说话，停下来干嘛？，不行了吗”loki双手勾上了他的脖子，舔弄着他的耳垂，舔湿了他的脖子，在抚上了他的嘴唇，“我不行? 开玩笑”thor拔掉了loki的内裤，里面的性器便立马弹了出来。  
“我用舌头都能让你高潮”说着便把loki抱了起来，自己蹲下去帮loki解决。  
没想到loki人长得秀气，就连这玩意都有点可爱，thor还想着是不是omega和alpha不一样(这不是肯定的吗)，小小的性器在thor的舌头和口腔壁来回摩擦吞吐，现在thor可就没时间说骚话了。  
loki的小穴就已经不争气的流着淫水了，明明还没有开发后穴就已经起了反应，而loki只能干看着，抓着thor的头发，时不时还挺动着胯部，自己满足自己，射在了thor的嘴里，“你可真行”thor也是惊了，没想到loki还会自己动一动，“thor快...快点”loki等不及thor去肏弄自己的花穴了，  
“loki你确定我可以进这里吗”“怎么可能，绝对不可以标记我!”loki再次提醒了一遍thor，他还不想怀孕。  
“嗯...”后穴被插入的瞬间，就好像满足了一样，可是抽出来却很让人难受，loki叫唤了好几次叫thor不要拔出来，可thor哪能听呢，他现在只想把loki干趴下，却忘了loki哪有这个体力。  
床被撞到，咯吱咯吱的向，床上被压在身下的人也在呻吟着，交合后的信息素就像是甜甜的布丁，完全不会让人想到床上着淫乱的画面。  
thor抱起了loki，翻了个身，性器和肉壁摩擦着，loki环住thor的双手更紧了一点，“啊......嗯呃”thor把loki抱在了空中，让两个人相接的地方衔接的愈加密切了，一个撞击就可以换来一声呻吟，就连摔碎在了另一边的抑制剂都没有一点作用。  
alpha身上的信息素压制着loki，连想逃开的想法都被磨灭的一干二净，thor的背部被loki抓出了一道道抓痕，腺体上也是留有着几处咬痕，loki把脸埋在了thor的颈弯处，让叫喊身全被留在了俩人身边，“thor...不行了..我不要了...退出去吧”loki已经高潮了四五次了，而thor却只射过一次，很显然omega的体力已经透支了，“我还没射呢”“你上次射过了”loki不满的埋在thor肩膀上，还是任由thor坐着活塞运动，后穴吞吐着那跟庞然大物，上升时还会带出一股股爱的液体，下降时却被挤压着，滴落在了地上，发出了水和肉体相撞的声音。  
“呜...thor我真的不行了”loki才发现自己求饶后thor做的更快了，着不明摆着欺负他吗。  
“thor，我...我被强奸的时候....我害怕”他说着还滴下了几滴眼泪，抓着thor的手臂更紧了，眼泪在thor的肩处滑落，果然，thor停下了，“是谁?”“我也不清楚”带着一股哭腔，loki满足的抱住了thor在他背后坏笑，“宝贝儿，不哭，我慢点，不哭了”thor就想哄小孩一样，抚摸着loki的黑发，没想到loki小时候遭遇过这些，thor连以后怎么保护他都想好了。  
“呼...你怎么能这么对我”loki摊在thor的怀里，鼻尖上和大腿上全是细小的汗珠，现在他的腿只要一动就会有种针刺感从大腿传来。  
“你真的不记得是谁了吗”  
“记起来了”loki突然跨坐在了thor的性器上  
“他叫....”“thor Odinson”  
“你耍我?”他才发现自己被耍了，而loki好像是打算补偿他一样，自己做了上来，在他的性器上摩擦着。  
臀部和挎部不知道撞击了多少次，臀部上的肉已经泛红，穴口还有来不及清理的精液。  
loki精疲力尽的躺在床上，而thor好像还能继续一样，跃跃欲试。  
“我们算是在一起了吗?”thor揉着loki的黑发，结果就被loki拍掉了  
“看我心情”


End file.
